


Going Home

by ShadowRikku



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRikku/pseuds/ShadowRikku
Summary: Jaime travels to Tarth after the war to be with Brienne.





	Going Home

"I would like to take a trip to Tarth." Jaime said to his son from his place by the fire.

"Tarth? Truely? You have not so much as said the name since mother..." Jaime's son looks away and clears his throat. "Why now?"

"I miss her." Jaime whispered to the flames.

"I cannot imagine this is the first time you have missed her in 20 years." Jaime's son said as he knelt by him. "Please father, why now do you wish to go to Tarth? You have never been before." 

"I saw your mother in my dreams last night. For the first time, son, she was on Tarth and she reached out to me. I know this sounds foolish and like the ramblings of an old man, but i believe the reason she never did before was that she knew if she did i would go to her. Leaving you alone." Jaime looked at his son as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you more than anything this in this world my son, our son, but i would very much like to be with her now. Forgive my selfishness."

"I will ready a ship at once." Jaime's son said as he cupped his cheek. "You have served mother, your family, and this country more than any other could ever hope to in one lifetime. I will not hold you back. Casterly Rock and the Lannister name will go on through me. And i will always make sure your's AND mother's story is told throughout the generations."

"You are your mother's son. Not a selfish bone in your body." Jaime smiled 

~•~

"Thank you wench, that was by far the most peaceful trip I have ever had on a ship." Jaime said to the sea as he walked the beaches of Tarth. He had visited the monument erected in honor of Brienne and Oathkeeper, but that was not where she was. Her hair was here in the color of the sand. Her scent was here as the breeze came in with the waves. Her strength was in the trees that protected his back as he sat in the sand. Her gaze was in the water as it winked in the light. 

Jaime rose slowly and walked towards the water. "Hold me one last time." 

The water was warm, so so warm. This is the feeling he had missed. The warmth that came from her blue eyes. The warth that surrounded him with her touch. He continued to walk until the water submerged him. "I'm home." Jaime thought as he let the feel of the warm sea water consume him.

~•~

"My Lord you received a raven from Tarth." Called the maester

"Thank you, I would be alone for a while." Jaime's son said to the old man.

"As you wish my Lord." The maester bowed and walked away.

Jaime's son sat in his chair over looking the sea as he opened the scroll.

He read it once and smiled. His father made it to Tarth. More importantly he made it to his mother. Ser Jaime Lannister was found, in Brienne's bed, and is assumed to have passed away quietly in his sleep. 

"I pray you find peace now that you are home with her father." Jaime's son said as he looked to the sea.


End file.
